This invention relates to ladder supports. The principal object of this invention is to provide a device which will prevent a ladder from damaging the surface against which it is leaning. In general ladders damage surfaces by marring the finish or actually deforming the surface material because the force of the ladder rails against the surface is concentrated in the small area on which the ladder rails rest.
It is a further object of this invention to make the support in a way which allows it to be quickly removed from a ladder.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide the means for attaching the device to ladders of various materials, including but not limited to metal and wood.
Another object of this invention is to provide the means for offsetting the upper end of the ladder from the surface against which it is leaning so that the user may, for example, easily change storm windows or clean rain gutters.